Au placard la Barbie !
by Lovelyrainbow-x
Summary: OS Eward&Bella. AH. Edward à fait une grosse erreur en privilégiant sa carrière à son amour. Mais parfois dans la vie on peut avoir une seconde chance ...


Les personnages [ blablabla ] Stephenie Meyer.

Merci de laisser une petite review.

BOnne LEcture.

* * *

><p><strong>- Eddy chéri. Mon sucre d'orge. Et si on se faisait un petit câlin.<strong>

**- Non pas ce soir j'ai mal à la tête. Et change de vêtements tu es beaucoup trop vulgaire je ne veux pas que Carlie te voie habillé comme ça.**

_**Elle protesta mais je n'y fit guère attention. Mal de tête hein ? J'ai des excuse de minette. Je pris mon ipod dans ma table de chevet et levais.**_

**- Où tu va mon lapin ?**

_**Tais toi avec tes surnoms. Pourquoi suis-je avec elle ?**_

**- Tais toi Tanya.**

_**Je connaissais le chemin par coeur. Pas besoin de lumière pour me rendre là où je vais. La chambre de ma fille. Je vois de la lumière feindre sous la porte.**_

**- Carlie ma chérie tu ne dors pas ?**

**- Non je viens de recevoir un message de maman. Elle rentre ce soir.**

**- Oh. Qu'elle heure est-il ?**

**- Seulement vingt et une heure trente papa.**

**- Ok habille toi. On sort et après on ira voir ta mère. Elle va être contente de te voir même si elle va être fatigué.**

_**Ma fille de quatorze ans me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je resserrais mon étreinte et l'emprisonna pour un gros câlin.**_

**- Je t'aime ma Carlie.**

_**Elle leva sa tête vers moi et me regarda. Elle ressemblait tellement à Bella et moi. Elle à mes yeux mais la formes de ceux de sa mère. Ses cheveux sont de ma couleur mais de la même matière que Bella. Les traits de son visage me font tellement pensée à mon ex femme. Même si nous ne sommes pas légalement séparé. Mon coeur se serra. Je suis vraiment trop con.**_

_**J'embrassai ma fille sur son front et on partis chacun nous changer. On était à l'entrée.**_

**- Papa, Barbie ne vient pas avec nous ?**

_**Barbie. Autrement dit le surnom que lui avait donné Carlie, qui avait fait rire Bella et que je ne relevé pas.**_

**- Elle est ... occupé. Et de toute façon c'est toi et moi et personne d'autre.**

**- A par maman.**

**- A par ta mère ...**

_**Carlie mis ses chaussures et j'en fis de même. Alors que nous mettions nos veste Tanya descendis en sous-vêtements. Si les copeaux de tissus qu'elle porte peuvent être appelé ainsi.**_

**- Mon Dieu au secours je vais vomir. Papa je vais faire des cauchemars à VIE MAINTENANT.**

_**Je riait intérieurement par la réaction de ma petite fille. Mais j'étais énervé par la comportement de Tanya. Comment ce fait-il que je soit avec une ... Potiche pareil ?**_

**- Putain Tanya tu peu pas t'habillé autrement merde à la fin.**

**- Eddychou vous aller où ?**

_**Je grognais.**_

**- Carlie et moi sortons, tu n'a qu'à continuer avec ton ... jouet ?**

**- Mais.**

**- Chut Barbie. De toute façon tu n'es pas digne de mon père. Sur ce allons-y papa.**

**- Eddychou dis quelque chose.**

**- Merde ?**

_**Carlie explosa de rire et me tira vers l'extérieur.**_

**- Eddychou gnagnagna je lui en foutrais des Eddychou moi.**

_**Le caractère de sa mère. C'est bien ce que je dis.**_

**- On va où ?**

**- Surprise.**

**- J'aime pas les surprises. Bougonna t-elle.**

**- Tu ressemble vraiment à ta mère question caractère.**

**- Elle me dit toujours que je tiens de toi.**

_**Je mis la radio - et le chauffage en cette nuit d'hivers - mais il ne faisait que parlé et donc Carlie éteignis la radio.**_

**- Dis tu pense encore à maman des fois ?**

_**Mon coeur loupa un battement.**_

**- Dès que je te vois mon ange tu lui ressemble tellement.**

_**Oui je savais que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle attendait et qu'elle allait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veux. Je me demande de qui elle a pu hérité ça.**_

**- Papa tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.**

**- Oui Carlie, je pense souvent à ta mère. Je crois.**

**- Tu l'aimes encore ?**

**- Carlie.**

**- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes aveugle zut à la fin. Même moi je le vois que vous vous dévoré des yeux quand vous vous regardez. Quand vous êtes pas ensemble vous êtes tristes. Quand vous êtes ensemble un peu moins mais toujours un peu comme même. On dirait des putains d'adolescent face à leur première amourette où ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Mais merde vous avais plus douze ans hein. Et vous m'avez eu donc par déduction vous êtes pas si assisté que ça si ?**

**- Carlie. Tu me parle autrement s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas ton chien.**

_**Je m'arrêtai au feu rouge et tournais la tête de son côté. Elle pleurai.**_

**- Carlie ma puce.**

**- La vie c'est nul. D'abord y'en à ils s'aiment pu et ils restent ensemble pour leur enfants et vous vous vous aimez encore et vous êtes pas ensemble.**

_**Je redémarrais la voiture et tournais à l'angle. Puis m'arrêtais.**_

**- Tu fait quoi ?**

**- On est arrivé.**

**- A la patinoire ?**

**- Oui aller viens. Sèche tes larmes et viens t'amuser avec moi. Je te promet que je ferai des efforts.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

_**J'hochai la tête. Oui c'est vrai. Je n'aime pas voir ma fille triste.**_

_**On resta deux bonnes heures puis nous allâmes boire un chocolat chaud viennois au Starbuck. La neige commençais à tombé sur New York recouvrant le parc d'un légère couche blanche. Les décoration de noël illumine la nuit. Tout est beau.**_

_**Je reçu un appel. Inconnu.**_

_**Plus mon interlocuteur parler et plus je me sentais mal.**_

**- Papa ça va ?**

**- Très bien merci on y va.**

_**Carlie s'installa sur mes genoux. Et sécha les larmes que je n'avais pas sentis couler.**_

**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon papounet ?**

**- Carlie. Tante Alice et ta mère sont à l'hôpital elles on eu un accident.**

**- Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle.**

**- Elles vont bien hein ? Dit moi qu'elles vont bien.**

_**Je serrai très fort mon ange dans mes bras. Puis nous sortîmes. Hôpital. Il faut aller à l'hôpital.**_

**- Haaa.**

**- Carlie.**

_**Evidemment. Il faut que j'ai une poisse d'enfer ce soir moi.**_

**- Papa j'ai mal.**

_**Ma Carlie. Elle c'est pris le seul trou présent ici et je crois qu'elle c'est cassé la jambe. Je vous jure. Si il faut que ça arrive à quelqu'un c'est bien à elle.**_

**- Ma Carlie. Ta mère tout craché.**

_**Je la pris comme une princesse et la déposa délicatement sur le siège passagé.**_

**- T'inquiété pas mon bébé l'hôpital est à cinq minutes. Je crois que c'est cassé.**

**- Oh non. Je veux voir maman et tante Alice.**

**- Calme toi je t'en pris Carlie.**

_**Je roulais à vitesse normal. La neige tombait encore.**_

_**Arrivé sur le parking je pris Carlie comme une princesse encore une fois et me dirigeais vers les urgences. Malheureusement il y avait beaucoup de monde. Je trouvais une place libre et y assis Carlie puis me dirigeais vers l'accueil pour informé le besoin de faire soigné ma fille.**_

_**Quand je me dirigeais vers Carlie j'entendais des cris familiers parvenir d'une salle. Je regardais par la vitre et y vis Bella. Ma Bella. Elle s'énervait sur un docteur.**_

**- Mais je vais bien je vous dis.**

**- Madame ...**

**- Cullen.**

_**Je souris malgré moi.**_

**- Madame Cullen , il faut que je vous examine vous avez eu un accident.**

**- Je vais bien je vous dis. Aller soigner d'autres patients qui en on vraiment besoin.**

_**Elle se débattit un peu et me sortis de la salle. Quand elle me vis elle me sauta dans les bras. Je la serrais très fort respirant son odeur. Peu importe le fait que Tanya ai les moyens de ruiner mon entreprise. Ma famille est plus important.**_

**- Bella j'ai eu peur. Me refait plus jamais ça compris ?**

**- Edward, Alice. Elle est en salle d'opération. Je suis désolé. Carlie elle est où ?**

**- Carlie est sur une chaise. Je crois qu'elle s'est cassé la jambe.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Elle tiens ça de toi Bella. Elle c'est pris le pied dans un trou et voilà.**

**Je repris Bella dans mes bras la serrant un peu plus fort. Sentant son parfum. Freesia. Elle se blotti contre moi.**

**- Bella, chuchotais-je. Je t'aime. Je suis désolé je suis qu'un sombre crétin.**

**- Pire encore.**

**- J'ai fais de mauvais choix mais je vais tout arranger je te le promet.**

_**Elle ne m'a pas dis qu'elle m'aimait en retour. Mon coeur se serra.**_

_**Elle me tira par la main et on retrouva facilement notre fille. Un docteur était près d'elle. Le même qui avait lâché l'affaire avec Bella. Le pauvre.**_

**- Non on ne va pas déchiré mon pantalon. C'est mon préféré vous comprenez. Certes j'ai mal mais c'est mon pantalon préféré Doc.**

**- Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Vous avez la jambe sûrement cassé.**

**- J'ai mal, chouina-t-elle. Faites quelques chose mais ne déchiré pas mon pantalon.**

_**Le docteur souffla. Exaspéré. Il allait s'en souvenir.**_

**- Carlie. On va te racheté un pantalon ma puce c'est pas grave.**

**- Maman tu va bien ? T'es entière ? Tu es de nouveau avec papa ?**

_**Le docteur regarda Carlie puis Bella et souffla. Je me retenais de rire et ma fille me lança des éclairs par le biais de son regard.**_

**- J'ai mal euh.**

_**Un infirmière arriva avec un lit et l'emmena dans une chambre. On suivit.**_

**- Bon je suis désolé mais votre pantalon va ...**

**- C'est bon très bien faites ce que vous avez à faire. Fit-elle comme si elle allait pleuré.**

_**Je voyais bien qu'elle jouais la comédie mais qu'elle avait tout de même mal. Ses traits étaient tirés.**_

**- Je m'en ferais un short.**

_**Je crus que le docteur allait hurler, s'arracher les cheveux et partir en courant.**_

**- Carlie. Ma puce. Je vais voir si nous avons des nouvelles de tata lice je reviens.**

**- Je vais avec toi. Bon courage docteur.**

**- Nan me laissé pas. Cria Carlie.**

_**Bella étouffa un rire. Notre fille est un phénomène. On se dirigea vers le secrétariat.**_

**- Excuser moi on voudrais savoir si vous avez des nouvelles de Alice Hale. Elle à été admit suite à un accident de voiture.**

**- Heu ... Oui elle vient de sortir du bloc opératoire. Elle n'a rien. Juste un bras cassé. Vous pouvez aller la voir. Elle est chambre 203 au deuxième étage.**

**- Merci.**

_**On retourna vers la salle où le Doc posait son plâtre à notre fille.**_

**- Et c'est genre une total blonde vous voyez. Mais elle est super maligne. Elle à fait un sale coup à mon père. Elle l'a menacer de faire couler son entreprise si il ne venais pas chez elle. Mon père à mis quinze ans de sa vie dedans vous vous rendez compte. Et il aime toujours ma mère c'est sûr. Il à fait de mauvais choix je le reconnais. Je pense qu'il regrette maintenant. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble pour noël. Qu'on le fasse ensemble vous voyez Docteur ...**

**- Denali.**

**- Genre Denali comme Tanya Denali ?**

**- C'est ma fille oui. Pourquoi vous la connaissez ?**

**- Mais c'est la garce qui fait chier mon père.**

_**Ok Carlie va peu être un peu trop loin là. Elle raconte notre vie à un parfait inconnu et insulte sa fille.**_

**- Carlie. Nous ne t'avons pas élevé comme ça avec ta mère.**

**- C'est rien. Je ne parle plus à ma fille depuis très longtemps pour toutes les crasses qu'elle fait. J'en ai honte vous savez. Je m'excuse. Le plâtre est fini je vais vous laissez tout réglé à l'entrée. Bonne fête.**

**- Merci à vous aussi et vous n'avez pas à vous excusez.**

_**Le docteur partis et Carlie me tendis ses bras.**_

**- Carlie tu n'as plus trois ans.**

**- Mais papa j'ai mal, je veux pas marcher.**

_**Je soufflais et la mis sur mon dos.**_

**- Tu sais Carlie je pourrais plus faire ça bientôt.**

**- Je sais c'est pour ça j'en profite maintenant.**

**- Maligne va.**

_**On monta dans la chambre d'Alice. Jasper, mon beau-frère était déjà présent. A peine nous fûmes rentré qu'Alice hurla.**_

**- Je suis enceinte.**

**- J'ai la jambe cassé. Maman et papa sont ensemble. Et je vais avoir un cousin ou une cousine.**

**- Vous êtes ensemble ?**

**- Plus ou moins ...**

**- Cool. Au placard la Barbie.**

**- Alice !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Feur !**

**- Vous faites la paire vous deux.**

**- Bon on était passé voir comment tu allais Lice. On va y aller il est tard.**

_**Après quelques embrassade je déposais Carlie et Bella devant mon ancien chez moi.**_

**- Tu va où papa ?**

**- Je vais aller dans un hôtel je pense. Je n'ai pas envi de voir Tanya se soir.**

**- Ne soit pas bête Edward viens avec nous.**

_**Je souriais. Carlie sautilla jusqu'à la porte mais elle glissa. Heureusement je la rattrapais. Bella se moquait d'elle et passa devant où elle glissa à son tour. Carlie et moi eûmes le même réflexe. C'est-à-dire de la rattraper. Mais on tomba juste tout les trois, ce qui nous valu un bon fou rire.**_

**- On peut faire des marshmallow à la cheminée ?**

**- Oui. Edward tu allume la cheminée s'il te plait je vais chercher les marshmallow.**

_**Que c'est bon d'être à la maison. L'odeur si familière. Les objets à la même place. Les mêmes habitudes.**_

_**Après que Carlie ai engloutis la moitié du paquet elle décida d'aller au lit.**_

**- Tu sais Edward. Tu me manque.**

**- Tu me manque aussi Bella. Plus que tout.**

**- Je t'aime.**

_**Nos visages se rapprochèrent et je l'embrassais tendrement.**_

**- Je t'aime plus que tout. On ne sera jamais plus séparé je te le promet ma Bella.**

**Elle me ré-embrassa et nous fîmes l'amour tendrement.**

_**Plus jamais je ne les quitterai.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors les gens vous aimez ?<strong>

**Merci de laisser pleins de reviews.**

**Je vous aimes.**


End file.
